Cole and Taylor
by Frida Vaccari
Summary: its about cole and taylor , taylor getting hurt fighting with the monster that Cole left her fighting to go destroy the statue


hi this is a fanfic of Power Ranger Wild Force I just thought when i saw the episode where Jindrax and Toxica rescue Princess Shayla from Master Org (I can't remember what the episode was called)

its a Cole/Taylor, I love Cole/Taylor fanfics I think they are the best couple

starts from the scene where he left Taylor to destroy the statue

Cole shot a blast to the monster so he was like paralyzed

Taylor: Cole go, we don't have time,we have to rescue Princess Shayla

Cole: but Tay I can't leave you here

Taylor: I'll be fine

Cole: no you won't, he is too strong for any of us

Taylor: then I'll try to hold him off while you hurry to destroy the statue

Cole: I don't want you to get hurt

Taylor: I won't , I promise

Cole: but

Taylor: go, the faster you get there , the faster you can come back to help me with this org

Cole: ok , I'll go but this doesn't mean I won't be worried

Taylor: I know , you are the leader, you worry about all of us

She said a little sad, deep down she always had feelings for Cole and now they turned to love, but she thought that Cole would never like her or anything, I mean they always did to get into fight, not anymore but they did, and besides she was nothing like most of other girls and if Cole could choose , why would he choose her , when in her mind she was the exact opposite of beautiful and she didn't do anything a girl should do

Cole sensed this but didn't understand it, he loved Taylor but he didn't think she would have feelings for him, I mean he was a jungle boy and he always thought that she thought of him as an annoying guy that came to take her place as the leader, which he never wished to have taken from her, maybe if they had met differently he would stand a chance with her but she was in his mind too beautiful to even think about him as more than just friend, he started to have feelings for her since they met but he always thought she would never even wanted to be friends with him, he knew that after the org fight they would all leave to take their lives back and that was what scared him the most, not seeing Taylor again

Cole: Tay I

Taylor: we don't have time go

She had a feeling something was gonna go wrong in this fight and didn't want anything to happen to Cole, it didn't matter to her if she got hurt , she just wanted to get Cole out of the possibility of getting hurt

In an impulse she took off her helmet and wait til Cole took off his, which he did after seeing her doing it and she just leaned to him and kiss him on the lips, he was really surprised when she did that but after a couple of second he kissed her back, after about a minute and a half they broke the kiss for the need of oxygen

Cole: Taylor

Taylor just put her helmet back on

Taylor: go now

Cole put his helmet back on and he nodded , thye would have time to talk about the kiss after the fight and he run off to find the statue

he went looking for the statue and about 15 minutes he found it and destroy it then he ran to get back to help Taylor , he used his comunicator to talk to the others

Cole: Danny, Max are you guys okay?

Danny: we are fine, the org is gone, the bear zords came to help us and they kill it

Cole: the bear zords?

Max: yeah

Cole: okay, Alyssa , Merrick, how about you?

Merrick: he is gone too, the eagle came to help us

Cole: but i suppose the eagle only answered to Taylor

Merrick: it is unless

Cole: unless what??

Merrick: nothing where is Taylor we are all looking for her, you and her were together

Cole: i went to destroy the statue

Merrick: well we have to find her

Alyssa: Cole

Cole: yes

Alyssa: the eagle zord, its acting like it wants to cry, why is this happening??

Danny: the bear zords are like that too

Merrick (whispering): oh God no

Cole: what?

Merrick: just find Taylor

They all looked for her, calling out but she was nowhere to be found, Cole was just getting to where he left her, he look down the hill and saw someone lying on the floor

Cole: Taylor

He ran down and de-morphed (is that what is called when they are no longer looking like power rangers), he sat down next to her

Cole: Taylor

She opened her eyes

Taylor: 

Cole: its me, are you okay

She was covering her stomach with her hands

Taylor: I'll be f....fine , he just knocked me.....down, but......I killed....him

Cole: that is good, let me see it

He said trying to take Taylor's hands from her stomach, but she didn't

Taylor: I am fine, just make.....sure. the others are okay

She was having trouble to talk

Cole: they are okay, let me see it

He took her hands away from her stomach and she had a little whole thru her stomach, like she was stabbed by the org's spear

Cole: oh God

Taylor: I am gonna die aren't I

Cole: no you are not, you can't die

Taylor: guess you won't have to deal with me anymore

Cole: no don't die, you can't die, I need you

Taylor: I need to tell you something Cole

Cole: yeah

Taylor: I....I love you

Cole: I love you too Taylor

Taylor: well maybe I should have told you before so we could be together

Cole: we will be together after you recover from this , you'll be okay

Cole (thru his morpher): guys get help, she is hurt, really bad

Alyssa: what?? Taylor

She ran to where they were

Alyssa: no Taylor you can't die , you have been like a sister to me , please be okay

When she got there with the others she saw Taylor

Alyssa: oh God

Taylor: hey, you okay

She nodded

Taylor: Merrick

Merrick: yeah

Taylor: please take care of Princess Shayla

Merrick: I will

Taylor: Danny

Danny: taylor

Taylor: Kendall likes you believe me, don't give up on trying to be with her

Danny: I won't

Taylor: Max, you are a grown up now, take care of the team okay

Max just smiled to her and nodded

Taylor: Alyssa I hope you do great in college

Alyssa: I will and you will be there to see it

Taylor: I wish I could

Alyssa: Tay don't talk like that I need you, you are like the sister I never had

Taylor: you were the same to me, that is why I need to ask you something

Alyssa: what??

Taylor: take care of Cole for me please

Alyssa: you can be with him, just rest while we get you help

Taylor: I know I am not gonna live so promise me, you will help him get thru this

Alyssa: I

Taylor: promise me please

Alyssa: you are not gonna die but even if you do I'll help him

Taylor: thank you

Cole: Taylor you are gonna be okay

She started to cough blood

Cole: Tay

Taylor: I love you

And she lift her head to kiss him and then closed her eyes

The end

I put this ending so maybe I can make a sequel where she might be saved, if more than 2 people ask for a sequel I will do one, as fast as possible,I hope you like it

and I hope I get lots of reviews


End file.
